Lips of an Angel
by CenationGirl22
Summary: This is a one-shot about my favorite couple, AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler. It takes place when they were on MizTV, but AJ was dating John Cena. It's based on the song "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.


_"My girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you."_

MizTV was that night. His guest was John Cena. Of course, where John was, AJ was bound to show up. And where AJ was, Vickie would be, and that meant he'd be there, too.

While in the ring, Dolph, AJ, and John hated each other, backstage, it was the opposite. No one backstage really hated each other, except for two people: AJ and Vickie. Since they hated each other so much, and he was always with Vickie, Dolph never got to even talk to AJ unless they were in the ring and he was being slapped.

Why was it this hard?

"Hey, Dolph," AJ said, walking up to him. "Is Vickie around?"

"Not at the moment. Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to know if-"

"Well, well, well," Vickie said, sauntering up to them. "Look who we have here. Why are you talking to Dolph? Was John too busy for you?" She cackles.

AJ sighs and rolls her eyes. "Guess I'll see you in the ring, Dolph." She turns around and begins walking away.

"And don't you think of talking to Dolph, or me, again." Vickie says, frowning.

AJ stops and tenses up, but doesn't turn around. She shakes her head and continues walking. Vickie smirks and walks away. Dolph catches up to her.

"Why'd you do that, Vicks?" He asks, annoyed.

"Do what?" She asks, innocently and refusing to look at him.

"You give AJ shit everyday for some pathetic reason, and I want to know why!" Dolph says, on the verge of yelling.

She glares at him. "If you love that ten-year-old so much, why don't you make her your manager?!"

"I already asked Vince, but he said no…" He mutters.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Nothing." He shakes his head and sighs. "I've gotta go, Vicks."

"Where the hell are you going?" She asks, angrily.

"Somewhere." He says, already walking away. "Just leave me alone for a little while."

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Who the hell is trying to break down my door?!"

A few seconds later, a slightly irritated, yet amused, John Cena opened the door to his locker room to find a certain blond, holding a blue briefcase, standing a few feet away from him, looking confused and possibly a little annoyed.

"Uh, sorry about that…" He mutters, scratching the back of his head and looking down at his feet.

John chuckles. "Don't worry about it." He moves out of the way and lets him in the room, closing the door behind him. "Now, what's got you so strung out, Dolph?"

If there was anyone in the WWE who could help you, it was John Cena. Everyone backstage came to him for advice, and he was always more than willing to give it. Dolph, however, rarely came for advice; he felt he knew everything there was to know, and never asked for advice.

"Can I ask you something?" Dolph asks, looking John right in the eye.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Does AJ ever…" He begins, but stops, as if debating with himself whether to go on, then finally says, "Does AJ ever talk about me?"

"You mean things like 'Oh my gosh, Dolph is so hot and dreamy and I want to marry him'?"

Even Dolph had to crack a smile at that. "Not necessarily those words, but something about me. Anything at all."

"Well-"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Damn, everyone's trying to break my door today." John says, shaking his head and chuckling.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Dammit…" Dolph mutters. "It's Vickie."

"Oh really?" John asks, sarcastically. "What was your first clue?"

"Dude, I've got to hide!" Dolph says.

"Go in the bathroom." John says, and begins walking toward the door. Turning around quickly, he whispers, "Hurry!"

Dolph makes it to the bathroom and shuts the door just as John opens the door to a pissed off Vickie Guerrero.

While on-screen Dolph and Vickie were practically dating (although she never admits it), off-screen, they couldn't stand each other. Vickie was the same person off-screen as she was on-screen; a woman who yells a lot and screams, "EXCUSE ME!" to get what she wants.

Since Vickie talked so loud, and John was closer to the bathroom, Dolph could hear the whole conversation.

"What took you so long?" Vickie asks, suspiciously, glaring at John.

John smiles mischievously. "Sorry. I was checking out my abs." He lifts his shirt up. "Come on, you can't help but to admire them."

Vickie raises an eyebrow. "Right…Anyway, do you know where Dolph is?"

"I think I was him in Catering earlier." John says, pointing down the hallway.

She frowns. "I just looked there."

"Well, I can't help you." He says, shrugging. "Sorry, bye."

He starts to shut the door when he hears a tech guy say, "Mr. Cena? Miss Guerrero? The show's about to start. They need you in Gorilla."

"Thanks." John says, smiling. The guy nods and walks away. "Well…We should go. He's probably going to look for Ziggles, so it's okay."

"Hey, John!"

Dolph's heart almost stopped.

It was AJ.

What was it about her that made him feel like this? Like there's no one else in the room but him and her. All he can see is her and how beautiful she looks.

He opens the bathroom door slightly, in a way that no one even notices it moved.

AJ looks from Vickie to John, confused. "Where's Dolph?"

_"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet."_

Those two words coming from AJ's mouth were the two most beautiful words Dolph had ever heard. How did she do this to him? She was just a girl, just-

But she's so much more than that. There was absolutely no way Dolph could think a single negative thing about her. She was beautiful and perfect in every single way.

He had to tell her.

_"Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak."_

Dolph realized he had been leaning on the wall beside the door when he stood up and almost fell. He'd never felt this way about anyone, and feeling like this made him believe that it was completely possible that he loved her.

He peeked out the door one more time. Seeing that Vickie, AJ, and John had all left, he opened the bathroom door and walked out. He peeked into the hallway, didn't see them, and made his way to Gorilla. When he got there, the Miz was already in the ring and Vickie was furious.

"Where have you been?!" She asked. "I looked everywhere for you!"

He sighs. "I told you I wanted to be alone, Vicks."

John goes out to the ring a few seconds later, then AJ skips out.

Dolph's music hits, and he walks out.

"We get it, you guys kissed." He says, rolling his eyes. "If you wanted to kiss a real man, all you had to do was ask. I'm right here, baby."

AJ rolls her eyes, disgusted, and John just looks at him. Vickie comes out.

"Please, AJ," Vickie says. "Dolph needs a real woman, someone like me, to kiss, not some little girl."

"LIAR!" John yells, pointing at her. "You're a liar! We haven't medically proven you're a woman yet!"

It takes all Dolph has not to laugh. AJ can't help it and laughs.

"Ha ha, you're so funny!" Vickie says, sarcactically.

The rest of the segment is a blur to Dolph, because all he can focus on is AJ. He says his lines when he's supposed to, but he doesn't even realize what exactly he's saying. Finally, it's time for Ryback to have a match, so he goes backstage.

"I'm leaving." Vickie announces.

"Good for you." Dolph says, rolling his eyes. "See ya."

She frowns, glares at him, then stalks off.

"Hey, Dolph," AJ says, walking up to him, nervously messing with her hands. "We never got a chance to talk earlier."

"Yeah, sorry about that." He says. "Vickie's like that sometimes."

"Or all the time." AJ says, smirking.

"True. I was trying to be nice about it." He says, laughing. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

He looks out of the corner of his eye to see John smirking. He's confused for a second, but then he finds out why.

AJ wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

It was the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

AJ was perfect.


End file.
